Miedo
by faby-nan
Summary: No tenía miedo, para nada. Tampoco estaba asustado, sólo estaba inquieto. Sí, eso era todo. Los héroes no se asustan.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** UA, posible OoC, uso de nombres humanos, chibi!América :3 y mucha divagación de mi parte…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miedo<strong>_

¿Miedo?  
>Claro que no tenía miedo, ¿de qué tendría miedo de todas formas?<br>Sólo era un tonto libro. Sólo un libro. Nadie le haría daño ni vendría por él. Los fantasmas no existían y él tampoco creía en ellos de todos modos. No tenía miedo, para nada. Tampoco estaba asustado, sólo estaba inquieto. Sí, eso era todo. Los héroes no se asustan. Ellos no le temen a nada. Y él como héroe debía ser valiente.

Él no le temía a la oscuridad, por lo que aquella necesidad que sentía de prender todas las luces, era una tontería. Seguro que si hacía tal cosa Arthur le regañaría. Y Matthew se despertaría asustado (y enfermo). Seguramente después llegaría Francis regañándolo por asustar a Matt. Y él diría que no era su intención asustarle y sus padres empezarían a pelear.  
>Odiaba cuando sus padres empezaban a pelear.<p>

Él era el mayor y por tanto era su deber cuidar de Mattie, aunque este fuera apenas un año menor que él. Pero estaba tan ansioso que quería gritar, sin embargo no debía despertar a su hermano porque había tenido fiebre todo el día y le había costado mucho a _daddy _conseguir que se durmiera. Deseaba con ganas meterse en la cama de sus padres. Mas ni _daddy _ni papá estaban ahí. No había nadie ahí.  
>Ellos estaban... ¿dónde dijeron que iban?<br>¡Ah, sí! Iban al...al... ¿restorán?

¿Y si despertaba a tío Gilbert?  
>Pero no quería hacerlo, porque, aunque era muy bueno, tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes y el cabello plateado y descolorido y la piel blanca como la nieve. Como un conejo. Como en la historia que leyó.<br>¿Y si tío Gilbert se lo comía?  
>Mejor despertaría al tío Toño. Aunque a <em>daddy <em>no le caía bien, pero papá lo quería mucho ¿verdad?  
>¿Y si <em>daddy <em>se enojaba otra vez con él?  
>La última vez se enojo porque le dio muchos dulces y aunque <em>daddy <em>dijera que no estaba enojado con Alfred, si parecía enojado. Y cuándo _daddy_ está enojado sus ojos verdes parecen echar chispas. Parecen de fuego, como víboras preparadas para dar un mordisco. No le gusta verlo enojado, porque las cejas de Arthur se juntan tanto que parecen una sola.  
>Y además su cuarto está muy lejos de donde están sus tíos y su cama está muy alejada de la puerta. ¿Qué tal si hay un monstruo escondido bajo la cama y se lo lleva arrastrando?<p>

No, él no tiene miedo. Se está asustando solo. Son puras tonterías, nada de eso existe. O eso es lo que dice papi Arthur, pero también dice que hay hadas y duendes, y Al no sabe si esos son buenos ya que cuando le pregunto si eran como los de Disney papi sólo se rió. Al no entiende qué era tan gracioso como para que _daddy _se riera, pero él también se rió porque le gusta cuando papi Arthur ríe.  
>Papi Francis dice que no existen los fantasmas, ni las hadas ni los duendes, que son sólo locuras de <em>mon amour<em> Arthur. Papi Francis habla muy raro, incluso algunas veces Mattie habla como él y a Al le da risa y trata de imitarlo, pero nunca lo logra y Matt se enfada y no le habla hasta que Kumajiro le explica que Alfred no lo hizo a propósito. A él le gusta Kumajiro aunque Mattie nunca quiere prestárselo, porque todo el tiempo esta abrazándolo. Él tenía un peluche de conejo pero ya no lo abraza. No le gustan los conejos. Le dan miedo.

Escucha un ruido feo, de algo que golpea las ventanas, alguien golpea el vidrio. ¡Vienen por él! Y siente que se le escurren las lágrimas. ¡Es como en el cuento! Pero no, es sólo una rama. Tiene que ser una rama, ese ruido feo lo ha escuchado antes y es de una rama golpeando la ventana. _Cuando hace aire las ramas se mueven y le pegan al vidrio haciendo ruidos feos,_ le explicó _daddy_, _así que no hay que temer._  
>Y escucha un ruido de pasos, pero todos están dormidos. Tío Gilbert, tío Antonio y Mattie. Ni papi Arthur ni papi Francis están.<br>Está solito. Solito en la casa que cruje y asusta. En la casa oscura y tétrica. Cómo el niño de la historia.  
>Se cubre hasta la cabeza con las mantas dejando un huequito para ver, para vigilar. ¿Vigilar qué? ¿La puerta? ¿El closet?<br>¡¿Por dónde va a entrar el monstruo?  
><em>La casa es vieja, por eso es normal que se escuchen ruidos, Alfy, pero no te asustes, sólo es una casa vieja. Nada de qué preocuparse, mi pequeño héroe.<em>  
>Y a pesar de que las palabras de <em>daddy <em>le vienen a la mente, Al no le cree. Esos no son ruidos de casa vieja, eso es...es...

_(-Si no te portas bien el coco vendrá por ti_-dijo papi Francis cuando asustó a Mattie.)

¡El coco!  
>Oh no, oh no, ¡viene por él, enserio viene por él!<br>Debió ser niño bueno, debió ser bueno y obedecer a _daddy _y no leer esos libros de miedo de noche. Debió hacer caso y no leer esas historias feas, que lo asustan y lo hacen tener malos sueños.  
>Debió ser buen niño y no hacerle travesuras a papá ni pelearse con Mattie para que le prestara a Kumajiro.<br>Debió ser niño bueno, ¡debió serlo!  
>¡Ahora el coco se lo va a comer! ¡Se lo comerá y <em>daddy<em> llorara mucho!  
>¡Y Mattie se quedará solo y papá...!<br>¡Que no se lo coma por favor! ¡Será un buen niño!

Y la puerta se abre, mientras el niño tiembla y siente como un líquido caliente le moja el pijama y las lágrimas le escurren y le sale un grito desgarrador que le hace doler la garganta.  
>El pequeño Alfred llora desconsolado mientras susurra un inteligible "¡no me comas!" entre sollozos e hipidos, mientras un desconcertado italiano lo mira confundido.<p>

- Hey no llores -le dice, pero Alfred no lo escucha, sólo llora y dice que será bueno-. _Alfredo_, hey, _¡maledizione!_  
>El pequeño abre sus ojos azules aún anegados de llanto e inspecciona al mayor, ese no es el coco. ¿Y así se dice héroe? Qué tonto es, es un niño muy tonto. Sólo era el tío Lovino, el que es muy bueno con ellos pero que siempre está pegando a tío Toño y le dice cosas raras en un idioma raro. Cosas raras que a <em>daddy <em>no le gusta que escuchen por lo que siempre les tapa los oídos para que no le oigan.  
>Y vuelve a llorar, porque es un niño tonto y asustadizo y porque encima de todo se ha orinado el pijama. Y tío Lovino lo carga y hace cara "fuchi" cuando se da cuenta de que se ha orinado, pero aún así lo lleva al cuarto de baño y le pide perdón por asustarlo.<br>Alfred llora, porque esta avergonzado. Porque los niños grandes no se hacen pis en los pantalones. Y porque lo héroes no se asustan con los italianos.  
>El italiano lo baña tratando de calmarlo, le dice que no pasa nada, que apenas tiene seis años (¡y siete meses!, aclara el menor) que es normal que se haya asustado, mientras intenta tranquilizarlo, pero el niño no deja de llorar durante y después del baño. Hasta que se queda dormido en los brazos del mayor y los conejos que se lo quieren comer y que se parecen al tío Gilbo (¿o era el tío Gilbert el que se parecía a los conejos?) y la rama que golpea la ventana, y los ruidos de la casa vieja y el coco se desvanecen mientras Morfeo lo acuna en sus brazos.<br>Y el tío Lovino se lo lleva a dormir al sofá, preguntándose cómo termino accediendo a cuidar de esos niños y por qué demonios el idiota de Antonio estaba durmiendo al igual que Gilbert cuándo se supone debían cuidar a los niños.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me gusto mucho cuando lo escribí pero ese día eran las tres de la mañana y estaba asustada, muy asustada, ahora creo que es un poco soso. Ah, lamento el "cara de fuchi" es que sonaba más tierno que "cara de asco". De algún modo esto buscaba provocar ternura, creo. No fue un buen día, aunque últimamente todos los días son así...

¿A alguien le gustó?


End file.
